1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a computer system, in particular, to a computer system with dual basic input output system (BIOS) and an operation method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The basic input output system (BIOS), as the most basic motherboard system stored in a flash memory, is mainly used to set hardware settings and some relevant parameters of the motherboard. It is well known that, such data are quite important and are not permitted to be damaged; otherwise, the motherboard cannot be normally booted or a part of the functions cannot work normally. Accordingly, in the conventional arts, a computer system with auxiliary BIOS is provided, so as to solve the problem that the computer system cannot be normally booted any more when the single BIOS is damaged.
However, in the current computer system with auxiliary BIOS, the BIOS automatic back-up and switch control mechanism is designed through a unique bus of the BIOS connected to the computer system, and then a set of logic determining circuits is used for detection, so as to exchange signals with the logic address. Such method of exchanging logic address signals can be used to perform block partition on a single read only memory for storing the BIOS at address line serial numbers of higher bits, so as to backup and switch the BIOS.
In addition, another design is further proposed, that is, two independent BIOS memories storing the same content are provided, and meanwhile, an enable line of an integrated circuit, and a control signal are further added, so as to switch between the two independent BIOS memories. However, no matter the single BIOS or the two independent BIOS memories are used, they cannot solve the current problem that the BIOS back-up and exchange mechanism cannot work any more once the single BIOS bus connected to the computer system is damaged or failed, and what's worse, the computer system even cannot perform the initial power on self test (POST) operation.